


Hurts Like Hell

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Emily comforts Clara after getting the news of Brad’s death.Inspired by the song "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie.





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, the characters, or the song "Hurts Like Hell".

Emily was shocked when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She set down the knife she had been using for cutting a pepper and goes to answer the door.

She was surprised to see her old friend Clara on the other side. She was even more surprised to see her in the state she was. Clara was swimming in the grey hoodie she wore, Emily assumed it was her husband’s. Her usually game hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. When she saw her friends makeup less face and bright red eyes she knew something was wrong.

“Clara, do you want to come in?” Emily gently asked.

“Yeah.” Her voice cracked. 

“Okay.” Emily took her and lead her into the flat. She walked Clara over to the grey couch in her living room. “Do you want tea?” 

Clara shook her head no, “No. I-I want Brad.” She cried.

Emily sat down by her, “Why don't we call him.”

“We can't.” She argued. 

“Why not?” Emily was confused. Maybe, he was uncover?

“He's dead.” She confessed. “I'm a w-widow.” 

“Oh, shit.” Emily quickly pulled Clara to her. “I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.” She apologized. Emily rubbed her back and allowed Clara to sob. 

“It hurts! It hurts like hell!” She gasped. 

Clara wailed for a few more minutes before she fell asleep. Emily got up and put a pillow under her head. She then got a softest blanket and placed it onto her Clara’s emotional drained body.

Emily couldn't believe that this was how her night turned out. 

How would Clara ever be okay again?


End file.
